The Red Queen Syndrome
by aestheticisms
Summary: "If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that." -Kamitsure/Volkner; Jasmine/Volkner


**a/n: inspired by the book 'through the looking glass' by lewis carrol. i love his work. **

**anyhow, kamitsure/volkner is one of my favorite one-sided pairings. hurrah.**

**enjoy.**

**-RV  
**

_**the red queen syndrome;**_

_"if you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that."_

-one-sided Kamitsure/Volkner; Jasmine/Volkner

* * *

**one**

The world spun around and round, as the girl attempts to clear her thoughts. She couldn't stand on her own two feet and leaned against a staircase banister. It wasn't like her to drink, but today, she would make an exception. The bottle stood upright on her coffee table, ignored for a simple second.

"Kamitsure."

The way her name sounded when it rolled off his tongue echoed in the blonde girl's head. The look he gave her, as if they were equals; the look that sparked an unrealistic hope in the girl's heart, that maybe, _just maybe_…

Kamitsure wobbled back to her wine bottle and took another swig.

**two**

Kamitsure plopped a familiar pair of headphones on her head, hoping that the music would be able to drive any thought of him away. Her Zeburaika neighed, as it nuzzled its owner's shoulder. Kamitsure simply shook her head, her short blonde hair hitting the pokémon's muzzle. Annoyed, the girl's partner pokémon snorted and clicked-clacked away, leaving Kamitsure alone in her living room, once more.

"Volkner."

That was his name, the blond-haired electric-type master from the far-away region of Sinnoh. He was the one that had inspired Kamitsure many years ago; the one who caused a hole the size of Hiun City to be imprinted on her heart.

Kamitsure took a deep breath and dived back into her wine.

**three**

The blonde girl rolled off her couch, her stomach growling from lack of nutrients. She ignored her mortal needs and staggered towards her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Crawling under her bed sheets, she whispered his name, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to forgive him.

"I hate you."

Or, maybe not. Not after what had happened, not after the training sessions, not after their coffee shop conversations. She wouldn't forgive him for leading her on.

At least, that's what Kamitsure told herself; she knew that in the end, he never showed any affection towards her. She was simply being ridiculous.

Kamitsure closed her eyes-eyes that were just a shade lighter than his eyes- and waited for sleep to come.

**four**

Sleep never came, and Kamitsure found herself leaving her bed and heading towards her kitchen. Upon arrival, she opened cabinets, searching, looking, for another bottle to drown her sorrows in. Her Zeburaika's hooves hit her tile flooring, as it neighed, vying for Kamitsure's attention. The blonde have her pokémon a fleeting look and that about did it for the Zeburaika. It pawed the floor as electric bursts were headed towards the girl's direction. She took the brunt of the attack and slumped onto the floor, her headphones crackling with electricity.

"…thanks." She muttered, as a bottle appeared in her peripheral vision. With a grimace, she made her way towards it and took another drink.

Zeburaika wasn't happy about Kamitsure's actions, but let the girl be and left the kitchen, headed towards the main gym.

After downing half the bottle, Kamitsure fell into unconsciousness.

**five**

When she finally woke up, she wished that it had all been a dream. That she hadn't seen Volkner on live television- something she got rid of after the fiasco- proposing to a girl named Jasmine. That she hadn't thrown out the letters they used to exchange, friendly notes that usually started with a 'hey, what's up?' or a 'hi there'. That she hadn't become a gym leader, hell-bent on meeting him.

But most of all Kamitsure wished, as she stood up from her sorry heap and stumbled towards her front door, that she had never fallen in love with Volkner of Sunyshore City.

Because in the end, she had fallen in love with a ghost.


End file.
